1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved disk drive bracket. More particularly, the invention relates to a bracket which is attached to a disk drive and is used in inserting and removing the disk drive from guideways formed in the chassis of a computer or related equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Brackets attached to disk drives for purposes similar to the purpose of the present invention are common. The present invention, however, has considerable advantages over prior brackets, as hereinafter explained.